The present invention relates generally to the field of data handling systems for receiving and processing a large number of messages or events. The invention relates particularly to a fast and efficient technique based upon eventing paradigms that allow for incoming messages or events to be initially processed, listed or cataloged, and later processed in a manner that allows for flexible scaling, expansion, and contraction of available resources.
A wide array of systems and techniques have been developed for handling messages and events (or more generally discrete data transmissions). These include Internet packet transmission and receipt, packet handling, email and text message distribution and handling, and so forth. A special class of such systems has been adapted for receiving event data or messages from users in particular communities, particularly users of specific games, activities, software, and viewers and listeners who tune in to broadcast, Internet and other content dissemination sources. Special challenges exist in handling this type of information. First, a very wide array of sources of events may need to be accommodated. Further, the range of different events may be very broad, depending upon the particular sources and the activities concerned. Moreover, substantial periods may go by when little or no activity is present, followed by periods of greatly increased activity.
By way of example, users of on- and off-lined gaming may interact with games in ways that create a significant number of events. These events may be transmitted to a monitoring entity, cataloged, tracked and so forth in ways that affect the player or other players. In the television broadcast arena, popular shows, such as talent competitions, may call for votes from viewers that will arrive in vast numbers in a relatively short period of time. In many web environments, it may be useful to detect, track and analyze a myriad of events, as minute as clicking on a particular link or resource. Many other examples of such massive event creation can be provided, with the number and diversity of such events increasing constantly.
Challenges with this type of event creation, communication, cataloging, and processing include the ability to respond to a vast array of different sources and events, in a way that allows for the system to respond quickly, with little lag time, despite significant increases and decreases in the number and types of events. Systems exist for expansion and contraction of such resources, but improvements are needed, such as in the basis and manner of making such flexible changes in resources, as well as in the manner in which the events are created, communicated and initially processed to permit adequate responses and alteration of the allocated resources.